


Il tempo degli animali maledetti

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble su Fruit Basket scritta per l'iniziativa Ripopoliamo i Fandom della pagina Facebook: Il giardino di EFP.





	Il tempo degli animali maledetti

Il tempo degli animali maledetti

  
Tohru centric.  
  
Cap.1 Morte

Tohru sbadigliò un paio di volte, una lacrima le rigò il viso.

La luce del sole filtrava dalla finestra nell’appartamento.

La giovinetta scostò il lenzuolo del proprio futon e si alzò in piedi. Si guardò intorno, la sua cartella scolastica era appesa alla scrivania e su di essa c’erano una serie di fogli, matite, dei quaderni e dei libri aperti.

“Mamma?” chiamò. Da fuori proveniva il rumore delle macchine.

“Sarà già uscita. Non le ho detto di tornare presto” sussurrò Honda. Il telefono squillò e la giovane rispose.

“Pronto, casa Honda?” chiese una voce maschile.

“Sì?” rispose Tohru.

“Mi dispiace comunicarle che sua madre ha avuto un incidente” rispose l’uomo.

[110].

  
What if. Leggeri accenni Tohru/Kyo.   
  
Cap.2 Gli allenamenti del gatto  
  
  


Tohru ridacchiò guardando Kyo colpire ripetutamente con la zampa la finestra. Il gatto miagolò rumorosamente, dimenando la coda. Conficcò le unghie nel legno dell’infisso. Soffiava, con le orecchie abbassate, i canini sporgenti, i baffi tremanti.

“Scusa, non volevo disturbare nuovamente i tuoi allenamenti. Sono inciampata” disse la giovane. Il vento che filtrava dalla finestra muoveva il pelo arancione del micio e faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli castani di Tohru.

“Nel libro che stavo leggendo ho scoperto che numerosi gruppi di topi riescono a mangiare anche un essere umano. Io penso che sia onorevole il tuo impegno di sconfiggere creature così forti” disse gentilmente.

[103].

  
What if. Shonen-ai Yuki/Kyo.   
  
Cap.3 Gatto e topo  
  
  


Yuki si guardò allo specchio e socchiuse gli occhi, il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato. Abbassò lo sguardo ed incasso il capo tra le spalle. SentìKyo alle sue spalle lamentarsi, pulendosi la bocca con una mano.

“Effemminato, ti piace così tanto guardarti allo specchio? E perché tutti ti chiamano principe? Se sapessero che razza di stron*o sei davvero” ringhiò. Si passò la mano tra gli scompigliati capelli arancioni, lisciandoli.

“Le ragazze che tanto mi fanno la corte, avrebbero ribrezzo di me se sapessero che sono un topo” disse gelido Yuki.

“ _Baka Onna_. Hai quella dannata aria sexy proprio perché sei un topo” brontolò Kyo, arrossendo.

[106].

  
Leggeri accenni Yuki/Tohru.   
  
Cap.4 Tenero topino  
  
  


Tohru teneva il topolino tra le mani.

“Davvero, comunque andrà, non avrò paura. So che è importante per voi mantenere il vostro segreto e nel caso mi venga cancellata la memoria, il mio unico dispiacere sarà aver perso dei ricordi preziosi legati a delle persone che sono state così gentili da ospitarmi” disse.

Le iridi color ametista di Yuki divennero liquide. Mosse le zampine superiori, dimenando la morbida codina. Alzò il musetto, fissando in viso la giovane.

Tohru arrossì.

“Però, forse è meglio che porti te e i tuoi vestiti in bagno, non vorrei tornassi umano in mezzo al corridoio” sussurrò.

[101].

Yuki/Tohru oneside.   
  
Cap.5 Il cuore del topo  
  
  


_ < Sei ripugnante, non si avvicinerebbero a te >. _  La frase del ricordo risuonava nelle orecchie di Yuki.

“Non c’è bisogno che mi sistemi la cravatta ogni volta, davvero” disse gentilmente, ma la voce gli tremò. Le sue gote erano leggermente rosate.

“Tu appari come un principe. È un peccato che una persona che sembra nobile come te, abbia la cravatta messa in modo sbagliato “ribatté Tohru. Rifece il nodo della cravatta del ragazzo e sorrise. La luce del sole le faceva brillare le iridi verde laguna.

< Se la baciassi, mi agiterei così tanto da trasformarmi senza bisogno di un abbraccio, ma vorrei tanto > pensò Yuki.

[108].

  
Accenni Kyo/Tohru.  
  
Cap.6 La preoccupazione del gatto  
  
  


“I-Io non riesco a capire come tu riesca a sopportarli! Quei maledetti ipocriti! Non avrò pace finché non avrò cambiato i connotati al visino di quell’odioso di mio cugino Yuki!” gridò Kyo.

“Stai di nuovo perdendo il controllo” disse gentilmente Tohru.

“Vedere te e la tua vita è un ottimo motivo per perdere il controllo! Prima di tutto sopporti un violento come me!” urlò Kyo.

“Sei gentile a preoccuparti di me” rispose Tohru.

“E sei dolce anche se qui ti trattano come una serva e tuo nonno non si è nemmeno assicurato tu fossi al sicuro. Potevi morire in qualche frana!” sbraitò Kyo.

[103].

  
Ispirata al manga, dove la maledizione si spezza.  
Kyo/Tohru.  
  


  
Cap.7 Futuro

Tohru osservò sua figlia fuori dalla finestra, i capelli le ondeggiavano lungo le spalle minute. La bambina correva intorno a suo padre, con gli occhi chiusi e un sorriso che le prendeva metà del viso. La piccola si calò con entrambe le mani la visiera del cappellino da baseball. Kyo si piegò in avanti e la prese in braccio.

Tohru sorrise voltandosi, le statuine dello zodiaco cinese, più il gatto, erano appoggiati sullo stipetto della libreria, insieme a diverse foto tra cui spiccava quella del proprio matrimonio. Sul pavimento, accanto a una serie di disegni adagiati sul tappetto, c’erano i pupazzetti di stoffa di un gatto e di un topo.

[110].

  
  


Cap.8 Come una madre  
  
  


“Stupido topo. Perciò, dopo tutto questo casino, per te, Tohru era solo come una madre? Ti sembra una cosa sensata?” ringhiò Kyo. I suoi capelli arancioni si sollevarono verso l’alto mossi dal vento, mentre stringeva i pugni e digrignava i denti.

“Non abbiamo mai avuto qualcuno che si occupasse di noi. Pulisse, fosse gentile e portasse un po’ di allegria. Siamo sempre troppo impegnati a litigare tra loro” rispose Yuki. Socchiuse gli occhi, la luce del sole gli illuminava il viso liscio e rilassato.

“Poi hanno il coraggio di chiedermi perché ti voglio spaccare la faccia” ribatté il cugino. ringhiando. Yuki scrollò le spalle.

[104].

  
Shigure/Kyo.  
  
  
Cap.9 Cane e gatto  
  
  


Shigure afferrò Kyo da dietro, il ragazzo si dimenò. I suoi capelli arancioni si rizzarono verso l’alto e il ragazzo ringhiò, mostrando i canini aguzzi. Shigure gli sfiorò il collo con le labbra, solleticandogli la pelle con le ciocche more.

“Lasciami stare, cagnaccio!” ringhiò Kyo. Shigure gli passò la mano sotto la maglia, sentendolo rabbrividire.

“Tu non vuoi essere accettato  _tra noi_  dello zodiaco?” gli domandò. Kyo mugolò e schiuse leggermente le gambe.

“Q-quello non mi dispiacerebbe” ammise, con voce roca. Chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sulle carezze del più grande. Shigure ghignò, il viso in ombra.

Un lupo, all’esterno, ululò.

[100].

  
OT3: Yuki/Tohru/Kyo. Ooc.  
  
  
Cap.10 Emozioni più profonde  
  


“Kyo-kun, ti piace quando Yuki ti fissa?” chiese Tohru. 

“No, certo che non mi piace!” sbraitò Kyo, arrossendo. Strinse i pugni e li dimenò sopra di sé.

“Forse lo preferisci a quando ti colpisce…” proseguì la giovane.

“Non è così! Almeno quando me le suona, è appena più sopportabile e posso davvero sapere cosa prova!” sbraitò Kyo, gli apparvero le orecchie da gatto.

“Sonma-kun e Kyo-kun sanno come far sentire una ragazza speciale. Sarei solo felice di poter stare tra voi due” propose Tohru, facendo l’occhiolino.

  
[102].

Kagura/Kyo oneside.

Cap.11 La furia del cinghiale

Kagura batté un paio di volte le palpebre, le labbra le tremarono. Si portò una mano chiusa a pugno alla bocca, tremando.

“Tesoruccio, amore mio” sussurrò.

Kyo indietreggiò e andò a sbattere contro la parete, deglutendo rumorosamente.

“Quindi tu ami quella ragazza?” domandò Kagura. Kyo fu scosso da una serie di tremiti e si guardò intorno.

< Dannato cinghiale, mi farà a pezzi > pensò.

“Sì e non sono fatti tuoi!” gridò. Kagura sgranò gli occhi, le divennero bianchi. Si mise a correre verso di lui, scattò afferrandogli la caviglia e lo sollevò. Lo abbatté a terra ripetutamente, spaccando il pavimento di legno.

[103].

Kagura/Kyo oneside.

Cap.11 La furia del cinghiale

Kagura batté un paio di volte le palpebre, le labbra le tremarono. Si portò una mano chiusa a pugno alla bocca, tremando.

“Tesoruccio, amore mio” sussurrò.

Kyo indietreggiò e andò a sbattere contro la parete, deglutendo rumorosamente.

“Quindi tu ami quella ragazza?” domandò Kagura. Kyo fu scosso da una serie di tremiti e si guardò intorno.

< Dannato cinghiale, mi farà a pezzi > pensò.

“Sì e non sono fatti tuoi!” gridò. Kagura sgranò gli occhi, le divennero bianchi. Si mise a correre verso di lui, scattò afferrandogli la caviglia e lo sollevò. Lo abbatté a terra ripetutamente, spaccando il pavimento di legno.

[103].

  
Shigurecentric!  
  
  
Cap.13 Il piacere dello scrittore  
  
  


Shigure allargò le gambe e gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli neri. Chiuse gli occhi e accarezzò il foglio del libro che teneva davanti. Inspirò, sentendo l’odore di inchiostro. Si deterse le labbra, sentendole secche sotto la lingua. Udiva l’ululato dei lupi provenire da fuori dalla finestra. La luce della luna filtrava dalla finestra, illuminandolo.

“Scrivere a quest’ora è il momento migliore. C’è calma, c’è silenzio e l’ispirazione mi pervade”. Fremette e sulla testa gli comparvero delle orecchie da cane nero. Si sporse e prese una ciotolina colma di saké.

< E nel caso non dovesse venire niente di buono, userò uno pseudonimo > pensò.

  
[108].


End file.
